yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Rinnosuke
Overview One of the few "male-like" yukkuri in existence. These strange yukkuri are common targets of "invaders" (yukkuri wishing to invade another easy place), most of the time the invaders being Yukkureimu and Yukkurisas. A sub-species exist that only wear a fundoshi, but they don't appear different from regular Kourin save for a rapist-like behavior. A bodied Rinnosuke, and likely the only one known to exist, is seen in the Flash Animation "Stops at the Affected Area and Immediately Dissolves", a parody of "Lunatic Udongein". The video can be found here. Behavior Yukkuri Rinnosukes are pack rats and will gather anything they can find and put it in piles they call 'shops'. They will never share with another Yukkuri and simply exclaim "IT'S MINE" if asked to. They will, however, sell or trade said items with humans and yukkuri alike. Recently, they have been seen living within cities more so then the countryside. This is likely due to the city having more "treasures" and yukkuri who understand what trading is. Given their nature, they will usually act as loners, setting up a "shop" and hunt for "treasures" throughout certain times of the day. Said treasures range from bottle caps, coins, plastic dolls, paper, or anything they actually find "interesting". Yukkuri intelligent enough will usually try to find a Rinnosuke to trade with, offering food or other interesting items for a item desired (such as toys for koyukkuri ). Though a yukkuri will usually have a hard time with a Rinnosuke, who will constantly try to raise the "price" of a wanted item. Some Rinnosukes, those seen in the cities, have recently been seen selling fake badges for actual money to both yukkuri and humans. How they get said badges in the first place is unknown, which theories ranging from the Rinnosukes making the badges to them killing off pet yukkuri or stealing the badges. They then use the money to buy more interesting treasures for themselves. Having a unusual or large pile of "treasure" is considered a status symbol among Rinnosukes. Relationships to other Yukkuris Yukkuri Rinnosukes will often mate with other Yukkuri Rinnosukes, but they are also known to mate with Yukkuri Marisas and Yukkuri Yukaris. On Very rare occasions, they may mate with Yukkuri Reimus or Yukkuri Sakuyas . Yukkuri Rinnosukes with fundoshi are often depicted as rapists, like Yukkuri Alices . Though most of the time, Rinnosukes get beat up when they attempt to rape other Yukkuri. Rapist Rinnosukes will try to rape Yukkuri Reimus, Marisas, Yukaris, Sanaes and Suwakos. If a Rinnosuke succeeds in doing so then they become its servants and guards. In a well-set up community or clan, Rinnosukes are often welcome due to their collection of treasures as well as their willingness to trade (not share) their treasures for the right price. Rinnosukes are known to befriend Tokikos, and while they never mate, the Tokikos act almost like mates for Rinnosukes. In a more "mature" relationship, the Tokiko will guard the shop while the Rinnosuke is away. When the Rinnosuke is back, the Tokiko will go out and hunt for the two. Speech *"IT'S MINE!!!" Rumors & Miscellaneous * Because it has no filling, it is said to be a "balloon" or a yukkuri that's filling is air Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri